


pink sweatshirt

by uwu_yeol



Series: dummies [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is bad at feelings, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, baekhyun being dumb, breakup to makeup, chanyeol being dumb, dumb, ex-boyfriends (for the shortest time lol), i wrote it all in one hour instead of doing work lol, kyungsoo being the generic kyungsoo that's r00d but it's for the greater good, sensitive chanyeol, short and sweet, soft, they're dumb in everything i write tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: Chanyeol's dumb, but he's also Baekhyun's cutie. Technically, ex-cutie. Baekhyun's also dumb for breaking up with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: dummies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	pink sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> this one is titled "true random shit" on my doc lol so,,,, i guess keep that in mind again?  
> please someone tell me to stop writing these stupid things and actually be productive in life hh  
> it's dumb as always and it's just a way for me to push my soft boi yeol agenda 🥺  
> but i hope you enjoyyy~

"Baekhyun, don't be such a bitch," is the first thing he hears that morning. Kyungsoo’s bushy eyebrows is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. 

"Ugh, fuck off, Soo. Why are you here?"

His best friend takes the pillow that's dangerously hanging off the edge of the bed. Who knew something so soft and fluffy could be so deadly? Baekhyun sure didn't. Unfortunately, he soon learned that anything in the hands of Kyungsoo is suddenly ammo.

"Fuck! _Ow, what the fuck!"_ He screeches after Kyungsoo has repeatedly smacked his head with the pillow.

"Call. Chanyeol. Back." He mutters between his swings. Baekhyun cowers under the gaze of the pillow.

"You know I can't do that."

Kyungsoo throws the pillow at his face in response.

"Real mature, Kyungsoo. Are you satisfied?"

He glares. "Don't fucking test me. I've lost sleep dealing with your sulking ex-boyfriend for a week."

"He's sulky?" Baekhyun’s gaze softens,"Oh, he's so cute when he's sulky, Soo."

Kyungsoo looks livid. "Of-fucking-course he's sulky! You broke up with him out of nowhere! _And_ with no explanation!" He whacks the back of his head, "Idiot."

Baekhyun groans, flopping back into his sheets. "Can you make him happy again? I don't wanna regret breaking up with him."

Kyungsoo sighs, "Only you can make him truly happy, Baekhyun. And vice versa."

"I knowwww," he squeezes his eyes shut, "I dunno. I just got bored."

 _"Bored?_ That fucking idiot blew so much cash and flew you to Japan last month!" 

Baekhyun did enjoy that trip. "Yeah, but he always does that! I don't want a sugar daddy, Soo! I had one before and I hated it." He frowns, snuggling into the sheets. "Chanyeol’s too much of a baby to be a daddy anyway."

"You had a sugar daddy?"

"It was a dare."

He facepalms. "You're the immature one," he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Just...what do you want from him, Baek? You’re clearly still in love with him."

It's true. The only reason he was still in bed at four in the afternoon was because he was thinking of his ex. "I dunno, Soo. That's why I just broke up with him. Something was missing, but not knowing what that was is even worse."

"Listen, Baek. It's you who feels this way. But Chanyeol doesn't know that. So can you please talk to him?" Kyungsoo frowns at his unconvinced expression. "At least so I can get a good night's sleep without hearing him whimpering?"

Baekhyun chews his lip for a while, staring at the ceiling. What has he _really_ got to lose? He's already lost Chanyeol and he was his everything. "Okay."

_“B-Baekhyunnie? I-Is that really y-you?”_

Jesus, this guy’s already crying. He pouts too, unconsciously, of course. Baekhyun is not sure if he can survive this call. 

“Well, seeing that this is my phone number, yes, it’s fucking me.”

_“...”_

“Okay, sorry,” he cringes to himself, “That was mean. I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I can hear you starting to whimper.”

_“N-No, I’m,” a sniffle, “I’m fine.”_

Baekhyun should take off all the hapkido trophies from his shelf and just place a plaque that says _Worst Boyfriend Ever_. “Look, Chanyeol. Can we talk?”

 _“Are we not talking? Is this your voicemail?”_ Chanyeol takes a pause, and Baekhyun can only assume the idiot’s looking at his phone screen and checking if the call went through.

“No, you idiot. I meant in person.”

_“Oh.”_

Why did he agree to this? Was Kyungsoo’s sleep schedule really that important to him? Well probably yes, because he’d rather not deal with a grumpy Soo and pillow attacks as soon as he wakes. “Can you meet me at our place in an hour?”

Their place wasn’t a cozy coffee shop, or a beautiful hill. Although Chanyeol was that true cliché romantic and wanted that cute Instagramable shit, Baekhyun was more comfortable in smaller areas with less people. In that case, that meant an alleyway, right _next_ to the coffee shop and _in front_ of a hill. As he approaches, he can already make out Chanyeol’s lanky figure. Today, instead of his usual black, he’s wearing a light pink sweatshirt (reserved for sad boi hourz) with a melted ice cream cone graphic on the front. _Oh no._ This sweatshirt is Baekhyun’s weakness, they both know it. 

“Oh, fuck you, Park Chanyeol,” he mutters to himself before plastering a small smile onto his face and waving to his ex. “Hi Chanyeol.”

“Hey.” Chanyeol is already giving him puppy eyes. He also shuffles a bit, stuffing his sweatshirt paw hands into the front pocket. Maybe Baekhyun should just make a run for it. But wouldn’t that add another plaque on his shelf saying: _Biggest Dick in History (and not in the good way)?_ Fuck, here goes nothing.

“Hey. Uhh,” he looks around. There were so many times that Baekhyun had pinned Chanyeol to the very brick wall he’s leaning against, kissing him under the glow of the streetlight. They’re both leaning against opposite facing walls now. “I want to apologize. I’m sorry, Chanyeol. You look so cute today and- fuck wait, no- I mean, wait, you _do_ look cute! Please don't pout! I just- Oh my god.” He holds a hand in the air, giving himself time to reorganize his brain cells. 

After a moment, he looks up at the other again. Chanyeol’s so patient. He truly feels like a horrible person. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. You deserve to know what went wrong. So do I. Because, well, I’m not really sure either.”

Chanyeol nods, his bottom lip quivering just a bit. “Okay, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun can’t look at him. Chanyeol’s his _baby._ And he’s crying a little and it breaks his heart to know that it’s because of him. Yet, if he gives up and consoles him, he wouldn’t be able to say what he feels. So, he looks up at the night sky, the back of his head against the brick wall.

“You’re a great guy Chanyeol. You really are. But, I felt like you were too materialistic. I don’t want expensive things or trips to foreign places. Like, look, I’m fucking happy that my boyfriend is rich and all, but that’s not what I care about. I love _you._ So, I dunno, spend more time with me? Let’s go on dates- locally- and have fun as twenty-somethings?" He pauses to run a hand through his hair, "I’m fucking crazy about you, I just don’t want to lose that feeling in your buttloads of cash, you know?” He looks back to the other, who’s full fledged crying. Why does he still find all the tears and snot cute, he’ll never know.

Chanyeol wipes his nose with his sleeve. “O-Okay. My previous boyfriends really liked when I bought them a lot of stuff, so I figured that you’d like it too.”

Baekhyun walks over and takes Chanyeol’s hands in his. “Oh, Chanyeol, you idiot. That’s called gold-digging.” 

He chuckles, but it’s all stuffy because of his crying. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Baekhyunnie. I’ll treat you better. I’ll give you time, not money.”

He grins. “Good. I'll treat you better too. I’ll give you a proper reason whenever I break up with you. And, to be honest, I'm only getting back together with you because of your sweatshirt.” 

And with that, Chanyeol starts to tear up again, causing Baekhyun to freak out and apologize profusely for making jokes at the worst times. But, he makes it up to Chanyeol by pushing him against the wall and kissing him. They have to make up for a week’s worth of lost time, after all.

That night, just when he's about to fall asleep, Baekhyun hears a _ding!_ from his phone. He reaches over to the table and checks his texts, squinting at the bright light from the screen. 

_[Soopid]: I'm gonna sleep like a log. Thanks._

_[Soopid]: Also, I guess, congrats on getting back together? Please don't have sex on the couch. I sit on it sometimes._

Baekhyun grins, tossing the phone back to the table, cuddling closer and kissing his sleepy cutie in the pink sweatshirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe 😊💖 i lowkey want to put all my stupid stories in a series or something, but idk if that'd really have any effect so wtv im lazy  
> lmk what you think of this dummy if you wanna


End file.
